Paper Mario: The Mystical Artifacts/Chapter 2: Adventure in Icicle Caves
This is the second chapter of Paper Mario: The Mystical Artifacts. Chapter 2: Adventure in Icicle Caves -Mushroom Fields With Bloobo's help, the heroes manage to get to a new area of Mushroom Fields. Here, they find a small cave with a frozen pipe inside, which is probably the entrance to Icicle Caves. So, Mario and his friends enter the pipe. --- -Icicle Caves Now in the cold caves, Mario and co. fight some new enemies, such as Swoopers, Mr. Blizzards and Ice Puffs. At one point, the trio meets a young Goonie girl, who seems to be upset, so Mario asks her what happenned. The Goonie, whose name is Ginny, explains that she was going to visit her friend, a Bumpty named Bumpson, when some thieves showed up and stole her bag, which was full of Shroom Shakes, her favorite drink. Ginny also says that Bumpson is feeling sick and she was going to bring him the Shroom Shakes to see if he would feel better. Seeing that she needs help, Mario tells Ginny that he's going to bring her bag back. The Goonie thanks Mario and tells him that the lair of the thieves is just ahead. With this, Mario and co. go to the thieves' lair. After a few more fights, the group finds the place, which turns out to be a big igloo. --- -Big Igloo Here, the heroes fight some Shy Guys and solve a few puzzles. Once they reach the end, they confront the leader of the thieves, a giant Mr. Blizzard named Master Blizzard. Angry that they managed to defeat his minions, Master Blizzard attacks Mario and his friends. Mini Boss: Master Blizzard After defeating Master Blizzard, Mario recovers the bag and brings it back to Ginny. --- -Icicle Caves After Mario gives Ginny her bag, she thanks him for helping her and decides to join the party. Since Ginny is now in the party, the heroes are able to cross gaps with the help of her ability. Eventually, the group reaches Icecold Village, where Bumpson lives. --- -Icecold Village After Bumpson drinks a few Shroom Shakes and starts feeling better, he thanks Mario for helping him. Mario then asks Bumpson if he ever heard of the Light Crystal. Bumpson says that it was hidden in a place known as Magice's Temple, which is not too far from this village. He then gives Mario the Ice Medal, which will help them reach the temple. With this, Mario and co. leave Icecold Village. --- -Icicle Caves After exploring more parts of the caves, Mario and his friends come across a big statue made of ice, which is standing next to a pedestal. After Mario places the Ice Medal on top of the pedestal, the statue suddenly comes to life and attacks them. Mini Boss: Ice Statue After the statue is defeated, a switch appears. After Mario hits the switch, a new pathway is revealed. Going through this new pathway, the heroes reach their destination, Magice's Temple. --- -Magice's Temple Inside, the group meets the temple's owner, the Ice Shaman Magice, who says that he will only give them the Light Crystal if they manage to get through the many dangers and puzzles of his temple. Exploring the temple, Mario and co. run into some new enemies, such as Cooligans and Freezies. Mario also finds the Super Boots, which allows him to perform ground pounds. After many fights and puzzles, the heroes finally reach the end, where they confront Magice. He says that their final challenge is to defeat him and attacks. Chapter 2 Boss: Magice After being defeated, Magice congratulates Mario and his friends and gives Mario the Light Crystal. With this, Mario and co. leave Icicle Caves. --- -Toad Town Since Mario and his friends have the Light Crystal now, Merlon tells them that the next artifact, the Star Glove, is hidden in Star Mountain. So, with this, Mario and co. go to their next destination. --- End Of Chapter. Category:Chapters Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Mario (series)